User talk:Mjparry716
Hi Mjparry716 -- we are excited to have Entourage Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper from wikia. You've done a nice job putting some basic stuff in place for your wiki. I assume you'll change all those wookiee references on the front page when you have more time :). One thing I did notice is that you protected the mainpage. Wikia encourages its wikis to leave that page unprotected for editing (however I think protecting it from being moved is a good choice). I know you were probably worried about vandalism, but that is a surprisingly small problem for most wikis, and the main page is rarely the target when it is. Plus it's strange to say this is a wiki that anyone can edit, and then have that front page not be editable! I'd encourage you to unprotect it for editing and if it becomes a problem you can re-protect it later. At least consider leaving it "partially protected" so that logged in visitors can edit it if you aren't comfortable leaving it entirely unprotected. If there's anything I can help you set up, or you have any questions about how things work, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 20:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Hello! Great nav you've set up for the wiki! Do you mind if I integrate some of the text from Wikipedia with the blurbs you wrote for the main characters? --Kanamekun 08:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah I didn't realize that text is from the HBO site. We can't use copyrighted text in the wiki, so I'll go ahead and start merging the ideas from that text into the Wikipedia articles. Thanks! --Kanamekun 19:49, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Hello I hope you are still active on Wikia because this wiki is in desperate need of an admin. Please come back so we can get this wiki up to date.Lowriders95s10 07:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC)